


Castiel's Sweet Treats

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, Stressed Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 12: Baking CookiesCastiel is stress baking, when his brother Gabriel comes over.  Gabriel insists that Castiel take some baked goods over to his green eyed crush in the apartment next door.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Castiel's Sweet Treats

Castiel’s Sweet Treats

Day 12: Baking Cookies

Castiel was just slipping a pan of chocolate chip cookies into the oven when there was a knock at his door. He’d been stress baking all day. The counter was littered with different kinds of cookies, brownies, and a few pies. At this rate, he’d be opening a bakery when Zachariah fired him.

By the time he made it through the door, the person on the other side was knocking with both hands to the rhythm of Heat of the Moment. He knew it was that song because it could only be his brother, Gabriel. His brother had an unhealthy obsession with that song. Castiel throws open the door and growls out, “What the hell do you want Gabriel?!”

“Well, well, Casticle! What has crawled up your ass and died?” Gabriel says letting himself into Castiel’s apartment.

“I don’t recall inviting you in.” Castiel says with no heat. Wouldn’t do him any good. Gabriel will pay no mind and go on annoying Castiel until the end of time.

Gabriel goes straight to the kitchen. “Stress baking? Alright out with it. What has got you so worked up?” Gabriel says picking up a brownie and shoving it in his mouth.

“Zachariah has set me up. He lost the Milton account and made it look like it was my fault. He’s going to use it to have me fired so he can put one of his pets in my position.” Castiel spits out disheartened and slumping into a kitchen chair.

“You should just quit. You could do something that would actually make you happy.” Gabriel says, sounding serious, which is rare.

“I’ve have almost ten years in at Sandover. I’ve worked there ever since I graduated college.” Castiel counters. 

“Yes and that ass Zachariah has made all ten years hell on you. Please Cassie. Think about it. I’m worried about you.” Gabriel says, putting his hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

“I will Gabe.” Castiel says tiredly. Maybe he should just quit.

“So if we eat all this we are going to gain twenty pounds and possibly go into a diabetic coma. You should take some of it over to your neighbor that you have a crush on. Bet he’d enjoy your sweet treats.” Gabriel says, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

“Gabe, he's probably straight. Why are you torturing me with this now?”

Gabriel gets a selection of goodies together while Castiel just watches. He doesn’t have the energy for much more. He’s finally hit bottom.

“Just take this over to the green eyed hunk and see what happens.” Gabe says, throwing the sweets into Castiel’s arms.

“Fine. Don’t burn down my kitchen while I’m gone and stay off my computer. If I get another virus because you’re watching porn on it, I’m going to tell Rowena about your habits.” Castiel threatens.

“No! She’ll cut off my balls!” Gabriel yells at Castiel as he heads toward the front door.

“Exactly.” Castiel whispers and smiles to himself.

As he approaches Dean’s door, yes he knows his name, he takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. They met once a few months ago. Castiel was so flustered he barely managed to properly introduce himself. Dean probably thinks he is a blubbering idiot. He knocks and waits.

Just as he is about to give up and go hide in his apartment, the door opens. “Well hello Castiel.” Dean says with a smile.

“You remember my name.” Castiel says, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the name of the handsomest man in the building.” Dean says obviously flirting. “Oh you’re adorable when you blush.” Dean says playfully.

Castiel can’t help but blush harder. “I brought you some things I’ve baked.” Castiel says, holding out his offerings.

“Come in.” Dean insists. Castiel follows the man into the apartment, admiring the man’s deliciously bowed legs.

“You’ve been a busy guy.” Dean remarks as he inspects the treats. “Fuck, I love me some pie. Thanks Cas.” Dean adds excited.

Castiel likes the sound of the shortened version of his name on Dean’s lips. “Yes, I’ve been stress baking.”

“What’s got you stressed?” Dean says offering Castiel a seat at the dining room table.

“My boss is setting me up to get fired. My brother thinks I should quit and do something I love. It’s a hard decision. I’ve worked for the same company for ten years but things have become untenable there.” Castiel confides in Dean.

“Your brother is right. You should do what you love. I took early retirement from the police force. My father didn’t like it but my brother supported me. Now I have my own shop rebuilding old cars. It’s my passion, I’m really good at it, and I’m making three times what I was as a police officer. I’ve only been at it a year.” Dean remarks.

“I think I will put in my two weeks notice on Monday. I have enough in savings with a small business loan, I think I could open a bakery. I love baking.” Castiel ponders.

Dean samples the pie. “Damn if all your stuff is this good, you definitely should, but before you do all that. You should go on a date with me.” Dean says winking at Castiel.

“Really?” Castiel says almost disbelieving.

“Yes Cas. Let’s go out and have some fun and get to know each other.” Dean says more seriously.

“I’d love that.” Castiel says helping himself to a chocolate chip cookie.

~~~ Three Years Later ~~~

The bell over the door of Castiel’s Sweet Treats rings out announcing a new customer. Gabriel looks up to see Dean coming through the door. “Where’s my husband Gabe?” Dean asks.

“He’s in the back, working on the Bradbury wedding cake. The custom topper just came.” Gabe responds by indicating for Dean to go on back.

“Leave it to Charlie and Gilda to have a Harry Potter slash fairy wedding cake.” Dean chuckles as he goes through the door. “Sweetheart.” Dean calls out.

“Dean, my love, I need your help. I’m having trouble getting the topper level.” Castiel pleads.

Dean looks and smiles when he sees Charle's likeness as Hermione Granger and Gilda’s likeness as a fairy. “Sure. Let me wash my hands.” 

After helping with the topper, Dean sits down to a cup of coffee while Castiel has his usual tea. “Are we getting a hotel room at the venue for Charlie’s wedding.”

“Yes. We are going to drink and dance to our hearts' content. Then we are going to walk up to our room, so I can have my way with you.”

“Sounds lovely, my insatiable husband.” Castiel teases.

“I’ll never get enough of you Cas.” Dean says, before pulling his husband into a kiss.

“Forever” they say together.


End file.
